Enemy base (Operation 747)
An enemy base was the infiltration target of Operation 747, which was executed by special forces team led by FOXHOUND. It was located within a primarily jungle environment and featured a warehouse, a harbor, a rail stop, and the main encampment. History Three years after the events of Operation Intrude N313, renowned mercenary leader Big Boss took control of the base. After rumors escalated that the base was producing a new weapon, speculated to be Metal Gear, Lt. Solid Snake, along with two team members John Turner and Nick Myer from unit FOXHOUND, infiltrated the country and attempted to find out if they were indeed trying to do so. Turner attempted to distract the enemy to allow Snake to infiltrate more easily. It was eventually discovered that they were not only mass-producing Metal Gear 1, but they were also transporting them to other nations, so Snake infiltrated the ship containing them, and after gaining intel, sank the vessel by detonating its ammunition room. After escaping by helicopter, Snake was transported to the rail stop, the location of Turner's last known whereabouts. He managed to stow away on board a transport train and eventually found Turner, only to discover that he was actually an imposter and killed him. Snake then infiltrated the main base, and eventually fought against Big Boss himself. He eventually had to get to the base's main silo to destroy the upgraded Metal Gear model, Metal Gear 2, before it could launch its missiles at New York City, Moscow, and Tokyo. Locations Jungle The jungle surrounding the base contained several watch towers with searchlights and was patrolled by soldiers in gyrocopters. Flares were also utilized occasionally to illuminate the area and increase visibility. Warehouse The warehouse was used to store various items for transport relating to the base. It was also used to store weapons for exporting to other countries. Its main guards are a five-man group of quarterback-like mercenaries who would tackle any opponents. Harbor The harbor was where weapons, vehicles, and equipment were placed onto various tankers to ship out to other countries, such as the mass-produced Metal Gear 1. Rail stop The rail stop was a location where trains often stop. It was littered with mines, and had various rocks that could only be moved by soldiers wearing enhanced armor. Train The train was used to directly relocate prisoners and soldiers throughout the territory. It was often rigged with traps such as spiked floors and pit traps. Main base Guarded by a tank, the base was separated from the various encampments by a bridge. It contained various buildings, all connected via a cable-car system. The third, fourth, and fifth buildings were about two stories each, and slightly small, but still sizable. Building six was the location of the commander's room, which was heavily guarded, and featured ornate pillars. Another building behind building six contained a silo which housed Metal Gear 2. The door leading to the building was heavily reinforced, requiring firepower from an attack chopper to destroy it when marked with a smoke bomb. It also contained an underground shelter for personnel when Metal Gear 2 was activated to launch nukes. Behind the scenes The unnamed enemy base is the setting of Snake's Revenge. In the manual, it is given the name Fortress Fanatic, located in the fictional location of Ishkabibl, Teristan, and commanded by terrorist leader Higharolla Kockamamie. Appearances *''Snake's Revenge'' Sources * How to Play Snake's Revenge Category:Military installations Category:Locations